


UA's Christmas

by fairyficwrites



Category: Broken Reality Extended Universe, Broken Reality Server
Genre: Gen, even if it was rushes ;n;, this was nice to write!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyficwrites/pseuds/fairyficwrites
Summary: UA fluff, as i promised the denny's server
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	UA's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> brace yourself <3 this isnt edited and took less than an hour

Elysian walked down the street, a red scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Her breath was visible in the air as she let out a deep sigh and opened the door. Inside stood everyone in UA. The few in UA. They all looked at her, fear in their eyes. 

Her expression stayed blank as she walked past them all, taking off her coat and scarf. God, did they know how much pressure was being put on her from them staring alone?

“You’re not usually...late.”

Elysian looked towards the voice, seeing a concerned look on Catalyst’s face. 

“I was busy. I’ll have to leave early, as well.”

“It’s the holidays, why are you suddenly busy?”

Ely ignored the question. They’d find out when she was ready. “Can we just start with the party part of a Christmas party. I have things to do.”

It wasn’t much different than how she normally acted around them, so she really didn’t understand the concern. If they were concerned, though, then so be it. 

Not much time passed before she looked at the clock and saw she had to leave. There was more preparing to do, preparing with Faerie and Aki. 

She grabbed her things, slipping out when she thought no one was watching. Someone was always watching, though. 

Less than a block away from her destination, a hand grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around. 

“Why are you being so sneaky?” Elysian froze under the gaze of Oracle. Of course, she had forgotten they didn’t know…

“I’m visiting a friend.”

“You’re in a Walmart parking lot. Why are you visiting a friend in Lawn and Garden?”

“There’s a tree house…”

“I know there is, but my point still stands.”

Ely was about to come up with another excuse when she saw the other members of UA approaching. She looked in another direction to see the League approaching as well. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this early, but things don’t always go according to plan. Do they?

With likely more hesitation than was good for her reputation, she stood up perfectly straight and began to speak. 

“I’m tired. I’ve been tired. We all have been, but because I’m young, it’s not as important. Is it? Constantly being told what you can and can’t be or do… It does a lot to a kids mentality. I’m tired of being controlled. Tired of being back up, plan B. Tired of being left behind. I just want to be worth something.”

“Elysian, what are you-”

“I don’t need to answer anyone’s questions. I don’t need to follow anyone's rules. I’m my own leader, and that’s how I want it to be. That’s how it will always be.”

Elysian looked around the people that were listening. Members of UA and the League. They were all there, and Aki was walking to her side. This wasn’t the plan. She couldn’t remember half of what she was supposed to do, she could barely even remember where she was.

“We… We’re sick of it.”

“You’re telling me  _ Traitor _ , was a traitor?” Someone from the League blurted out, sounding as if they were going to laugh. However, when Faerie stepped forward as well, they fell silent again. 

The “spy” they always claimed to have was never on either side. 

Everyone stood there silently, and Elysian couldn’t take it. She turned and continued toward the entrance to Walmart. It was almost comical, if it weren’t for the fact that she had just admitted to conspiring against all the people that ever thought they could trust her. 

She wanted to be with her family for Christmas. Not the vigilante organization that always left her in the dust. 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
